U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,478 and 5,694,060 disclose a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) differential driver for driving a twisted-pair cable at a small amplitude.
In a liquid crystal display disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-194748, a plurality of data driver chips are aligned along a side of a liquid crystal panel, and a clock line and a plurality of data lines are provided between adjacent chips. Each of the data drivers receives a single clock input and a plurality of data inputs. Each data driver supplies a predetermined data voltage to the liquid crystal panel and, in the meantime, supplies a clock output and a plurality of data outputs to an adjacent data driver.